David Takemura
David Takemura is a visual effects artist, supervisor and coordinator who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. He was also the visual effects supervisor for . His name appeared in an okudagram reference in the second season episode , where he was listed as a noted comedian. He later had an explosive, Takemurium lite, named after him in an okudagram in the fourth season episode , as well as a noted doctor, a Starfleet officer, and D. Takemura whose names can be seen in various episodes. In he and John Knoll were interviewed by Larry Nemecek for the article "Light & Magic" in the Star Trek: First Contact - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine. For his work on Star Trek, Takemura received the following Emmy Awards and nominations for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gary Hutzel, Robert Legato, Michael Okuda, Don Greenberg, Erik Nash, Steve Price, Syd Dutton, Robert Stromberg, Bill Taylor, and Don Lee * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Robert Legato, Gary Hutzel, Patrick Clancey, Steve Price, Michael Okuda, Erik Nash, Syd Dutton, Bill Taylor, and Don Lee * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Erik Nash, Don Lee, Peter Sternlicht, Adam Howard, Syd Dutton, and Robert Stromberg * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Robert Legato, Gary Hutzel, Patrick Clancey, Adrian Hurley, Adam Howard, Don Lee, and Dennis Hoerter * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Glenn Neufeld, Erik Nash, Joshua Cushner, Les Bernstien, Adam Howard, Patrick Clancey, and Don Lee He also won a Visual Effects Society Award in 2005 for Outstanding Visual Effects in a Broadcast Series for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Dan Curry, and Fred Pienkos. Following his work on Star Trek, Takemura also worked as visual effects supervisor on the television science fiction film Star Patrol (2000, with Lee Stringer), the fantasy film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001), the television series Birds of Prey (2002-2003), the television comedy Christmas Vacation 2: Cousin Eddie's Island Adventure (2003), the short film Air (2004), the drama English as a Second Language (2005, with Paul Hill and John Hirota), the pilot episode of Secrets of a Small Town (2006, with John F. Gross), and the television series Ghost Whisperer (2006). He also worked on the mystery thriller What Lies Beneath (2000) and the action remake Charlie's Angels (2000). In 2007 he joined the visual effects team of Ronald D. Moore's remake of the Battlestar Galactica franchise as a visual effects coordinator. His work includes the television movie Battlestar Galactica: Razor (2007), the mini series Battlestar Galactica: The Face of the Enemy (2008-2009), the television series Battlestar Galactica (2008-2009), the video production The Plan (2009), and the spin-off series Caprica (2009-2010) and Battlestar Galactica: Blood and Chrome (2011). In 2008 Takemura won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series for the Battlestar Galactica episode "He That Believe in Me", shared with Gary Hutzel, Doug Drexler, Kyle Toucher, Pierre Drolet, Derek Ledbetter, and Sean M. Jackson. Takemura worked as director, writer and producer on the 1998 film World Inside Me with J.R. Quinonez and on the 2006 short drama Good Bad Karma with Jef Ayres. Other projects as visual effects producer include the television series Saving Grace (2007) and Moonlight (2007-2008) and as visual effects coordinator the pilot episode of the Knight Rider remake (2008), the television thriller Virtuality (2009), and the action film Drive Angry 3D (2011). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - Visual Effects Artist (uncredited) (Season 2) ** - Visual Effects Associate (Season 3) ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** Season 4 - Visual Effects Associate (26 episodes) ** Season 5 - Visual Effects Associate (26 episodes) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (Season 6) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator * ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (Season 2) * - Visual Effects Supervisor * * - Visual Effects Supervisor External link * Takemura, David Takemura, David Takemura, David es:David Takemura